The Ranger's Son
by FlimFlamFan
Summary: Dominic's father, a ranger, was killed by a moonshiner when he was a young boy. Dominic has now just found out that his father's killer is close by. He knows it's wrong to chase the man down and kill him. Maybe it's his need for closure, or his want for revenge. All he knows is that he needs to find that man...
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Chapter 1: Memories

The year was 1900. Elias Drago, a hard boiled Texas Ranger was out looking for a man. He was looking, specifically, for a moonshiner. He didn't want him for the liquor, rather, he wanted him for the 5 men he'd killed while making it. He and 2 other rangers walked quietly up to the hideout, in the wilderness outside of the town of Hearne. "Okay, boys, there's only 3 of 'em...dead or alive." He said. They mounted up on the door. Elias banged on it. Hard.

"Texas Rangers, come out with yer hands up!"

No response.

"We have a warrant to enter!"

No response.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"  
Gunshots through the door. The three men barged in, and immediately the one ahead of Elias went down. Elias ducked behind a sofa and shot above it, killing one of Slim's men. He went up to shoot again, after seeing his only remaining man fall to the ground, dead. He shot a few times, getting Slim once in the hand. Slim had another hand and another gun.

He shot. And Elias Drago was killed.

When his body was recovered, it had decayed quite a bit. He had been found at the base of a tree near Hearne by some unfortunate hunters. Elias was survived by his wife penelope and his only son, Dominic. Dominic had always wanted to work as a ranger; it was a scary sounding job, but one full of adventure and excitement.

Dominic came into the apartment, fresh from school. He was only 10 years old at the time. His mother was holding back tears as well as she could, but it was still pretty easy to see that she wasn't quite well. She was holding a letter and sitting at the table.

"What's wrong, mama?" Dom sat next to her. "Why're you sad?"

Penelope choked up and looked at her son, stroking his ear gently. "Dominic...you know about how dangerous it is to be a ranger?"

"Yes, mama...did pa get hurt?" Dom asked hushedly, as if he didn't want to know the answer but already had it.

"Dominic…" Penelope wiped her eyes, "Your father was shot and...and killed recently." She wasn't able to hold anything back.

"So he's-"

"Dead, Dominic, your father's dead!" She held him close and cried loudly. She loved her husband, and she loved her child. She gripped him, leaving little indents in his fur and kissing his ears. She got her control back and looked at him. He was crying, too, tears wetting his cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Dominic?"

"Yes, mama?"

"Promise me you won't become a ranger. I don't...I can't lose you, too." Dominic gasped. Just give up on all his dreams? The one job he hoped for? How could he do that!? He'd always said to his father he'd be one someday, 'the best in the west' he'd say. His father would indulge him, taking him to meet the other rangers and even giving him a little toy badge. But he looked up into his mother's eyes and saw sadness there that even a 10 year old knew was impossibly painful. He weighed his options.

"Yes, mama." He spoke through more tears. "I promise."

Time passed. He'd been a detective for a few years, operating out of St. Louis, Missouri. He'd moved to St. Louis, at first, temporarily. He had a very distant cousin there who recommended that he work in the city. He showed up in 1914, and almost immediately started to get clients. Something about the way he dealt with things was popular. He was a very passionate man about his work; he had only ever let one case go cold, and that was his search for the man who killed his father, Cowpoke Slim. He didn't rest on it too much, though. It was a thing of the past. He did dwell, however, on the secretary he'd hired; a calico cat with gorgeous brown eyes and a heart of gold, miss Lorelei Baker. He was headed out of his office one day, fighting with an umbrella. Lorelei walked over to him. "You're heading home early, Mr. Drago." She said, smiling up at him. "Are you seeing someone for Valentine's Day?" She asked, winking and nudging his shoulder. He shook his head. "Afraid not, Lorelei, just done for the day. No new clients, cases are still running."

"You're telling me you haven't got a date for tonight?"

"Well, if I'm honest, it's impolite to ask someone on the day where I'm from, comes off as rushed." He winked. "Up here, though, I'm not s'sure." He buttoned up his jacket. The rain outside had reduced itself to a very slight drizzle, so his hat would be enough to keep it out. Lorelei furrowed a brow. "And how come you didn't ask this girl before today, hmm?"

Dom smiled warmly, and held his hat behind his back, leaning a little closer to Lorelei. "Cause you've been out of the office all week, Lorelei Baker." Lorelei blushed and looked down, smiling and hiding a giggle behind her hand. "Well, Mister Drago-"

"Dom will do, ma'am."

"I'd love to go anywhere with you. Well, anywhere that isn't outside?"

"I could make us some dinner? I'm sure every restaurant is booked, I cook better than most of them anyhow."

"Steaks?" She said, a smug look on her face. Dominic laughed. "It's the accent gives it away, ain't it?"

"Sure is." She held his hand and walked with him to his place. They ate, and it became a routine of theirs. Eventually, she would walk home from the office sporting a ring on her hand. That all changed when Dom decided to join the Revenuers.

When prohibition hit, Dom knew that there would be more money as a revenuer. He didn't want to do it, but he had a family to support now. He had a wife and 2 kids, twins, Elias and Lyla. He worked long, hard hours at a job he didn't quite like, and he wasn't even allowed to drink anymore. He hated it, and of course, things got strained. Lorelei and he would fight. He rarely even saw the kids. He felt like a deadbeat even though he worked 60 hour weeks. He needed a change. He wished things could be the way they used to be, back before all these changes, back to his favorite day of the year-the day he got Lorelei, the day he married her 2 years later, the day his children were born a year after that.

February the 14th. Valentine's day.


	2. Chapter 2: End of Service

Chapter 2: End of Service

Dominic Drago turned in his badge and his gun, and walked home that night, now a _former_ employee of the Department of the Treasury. He walked into his home and sighed, his steps heavy, and his thoughts even heavier. He figured he could just get back into detective work, and work from the upstairs of his home until he got better accommodations. He kissed his wife's cheek. "Evenin', Lorelei." He smiled at her, his smooth Texan drawl rolling out of his mouth slowly.

"Evening…" Lorelei held him around his waist. "You're home early?"

"I quit." Lorelei gasped. "You what!? How are we supposed to pay bills, i-"

"Easy, easy, I have money to put an ad in the paper, a P.O. box and years experience."

"As a detective…"

"Yes. I'm running something out of the house for now until I can afford an office." Lorelei sighed. She leaned on the counter. "Dom...you know I married you because I thought you'd be _around, _right?" Dom drooped and walked over to her. "Lorelei, I promise things will be different. Lyla and Elias might actually know they have a father, the rate things'll be goin'."

"You PROMISE me, Dominic." Lorelei looked him dead in the eye. Her eyes shone brown and dark, like little pots of honey, but this particular expression made them tense and even a little intimidating. "Unless you have to 'meet' someone in an alley or something of the sort you're back home at a reasonable time. At the very least you're home for more than 30 minutes and 8 hours of sleep." She kept her gaze fixed on him. "Promise me."

"I promise, Lorelei." Lorelei kissed him gently and sighed, mostly with relief. "Maybe I'll get to enjoy having a husband for a while."

"That's no maybe." He kissed the top of her head. "Where are the kids?"

"Still at school. They'll be coming home soon, though." Dom nodded and kissed her head again, walking upstairs to his wardrobe. He grabbed an old business card and changed the P.O. box number. He would put it in the papers tomorrow, he figured he could wait on it. He looked at his desk and saw a picture of his Father. He ran a hand over it gently. "One day, dad. One day." He looked into his dresser. On top of it was his hat; a light colored Stetson, his father's old one. It was still in good condition. He opened his desk drawer to reveal his revolvers. Large than the government issued .38, thus prohibited. That restriction didn't exist anymore.

If Dominic Drago was going to be a detective, he was going to do it privately, and on his own terms. Big irons and an intimidating look would serve him well. He was sort of excited to get back into it...but for now, he sat back, lit up his pipe, and waited for dinner.

"How was work, dad?" Lyla, 7 years of age, asked. "Yeah, was it exciting?" Elias, her twin, added. The two smiled up at him, happy to actually see him at the table.

"It was alright...I'm starting a new job soon, though."

"Oh? What are you gonna be?"

"Are you gonna be a ranger like Grandpa was?" Dom shook his head and smiled. "No, not quite. But I _am _going to be a private detective."

"Private detective?" Asked Elias.

"Yes. Just a plain old problem solver, really. Not much to it, someone comes to you with a missing person or a case, you solve the problem."

"Is it dangerous?" Lyla spoke with her mouth full. "Ofv cowse it's dangewfous!"

"Lyla, swallow first." Lorelei said. Lorelei also added, "And yes, it is dangerous. But if any man can do it and be okay it's your father."

"Does this mean he'll be home more?"

"It certainly does, now that I set my own hours. A few late nights here and there but nothing like being a revenuer." Lyla and Elias smiled. "Yay!" It was only a few hours after he'd left that job and already he was a much bigger hit with his family. How awful could one job be that just a few hours after leaving things seemed right? He even got to bed at a decent hour...well, he tried. He was in bed, certainly, with Lorelei. He looked over at her, sitting up. Lorelei started back for a moment, then cocked her head to one side. "Is everything alright?"

"I forget how pretty you are when you're awake."

"Oh, you...stop that."

"I mean it, really do." Lorelei caressed his cheek with her hand. "It's the eyes, isn't it? Boys always liked the eyes." She batted them playfully. He grinned, and took her hand from his cheek, kissing it gingerly and placing his other hand on top of it. "Well, those and the fur. People always get upset with calico."

"It's hard to find matching dresses." She said. Dom shook his head. "Any dress matched when it's on you."

"Because I've got all the colors already?" She crossed her arms, having heard that one a million times.

"No, because you could wear a potato sack and still manage to carry it like a weddin' dress made of silk with gold trim."

"Oh, Dominic….you need to sleep, you're starting to get a little too soft. Detectives aren't supposed to be like this." She cooed.

"Well, maybe I'm not like most detectives." Dominic moved a little closer to her.

"Aww, c'mere." She kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around him. He pulled away. "It'll be a hard job."

"You've done it before."

"Not with a wife and kids."

"We'll, at least you don't need to hire a secretary." She winked.

"And just make you work for noth-"

"Any time spent with you is time well spent, Dom, make no mistake...besides, you'll still be compensating me, just in lump sums when I want something." She playfully kissed his nose and nestled into him. "Dom, I'm just happy to have you back."

"I'm happy to be back."


	3. Chapter 3: Season of Love

Chapter 3: Season of Love

It was the first day of February, a month when many people's minds turn to lovers and what to get them. For some, it was easy. Chocolates, lingerie, jewelry, clothes. For some it was more elaborate, things like moonlit dinners or picnics in the park. But for Viktor Vasko, it was only one thing- a horrible challenge.

Viktor knew that Mordecai, his lover of quite some years, had everything he wanted already. He had a nice house, clothes that he looked phenomenal in, good cooking skills, and what's worse, he didn't like sweets, and certainly wouldn't be willing to wear any lingerie, although the thought of Mordecai in fishnets and a silk negligee was very appealing to Viktor. Perhaps jewels? No, there was no way he would wear a necklace with a tie. Maybe a watch? Mordecai already had 3, so that was a no go. Maybe some very nice-

"Howdy there, sourpuss! Glad to have you back fighting for the daisy! Well, fighting in spirit...I suppose your knees put an end to the fighting for real part." Rocky Rickaby was a bachelor and still loved this time of year. Why wouldn't he? With no date, he got to spend his money on whatever he pleased, and since many stores would put out fancy products, he usually ended up with very nice and greatly discounted perfume. Viktor wished he could like the season as much as Rocky did.

"Ja. No fighting for real. Mitzi said so."

"That's a shame, big fella. Say, what're you getting mister cranky for the big day? Anything?"

"You mean Mordecai?"

"Yes, Mordecai. Mister Cranky. He's awfully cranky most of the time, right? A bit of a grouch? Cold shoulder? Ice bo-"

"Mordecai is very nice man." Viktor said. He almost roared it, but he knew Rocky would get the message to lay off.

"Well, what are you getting 'very nice man' for Valentine's Day?"

"Not sure."

"Not sure? Haven't you been his 'roommate'-" he nudged Viktor's shoulder, "for a while? Seems kind of rude to not get him anything."

"He has everything."

"Yes, I know, he has everything you could enjoy in a man! Good looks, mystique, vocal chords strung by the gods to make the silkiest yet most intimidating voi-"

"EVERYTHING MAN CAN HAVE." Viktor said, trying to get Rocky to shut up. He didn't. "Oh, I see! You mean you can't think of what to get him because he already has a bunch of stuff!" Rocky sat next to him. "You know, why don't you just make him something?"

"Vhat?"

"Y'know, a ship in a bottle or something. Something simple. Doesn't have to be big." Viktor thought a moment. "I have garage. Space to make big thing."

"Skills to make big thing?" Rocky rebutted, tapping his chin.

"Ja. Skills to make big thing." Rocky patted Viktor's shoulder. "Well, there you go! Problem solved. Whatcha thinking of making, you little romeo you? A table? A lovely swinging bench to put in the back yard that you can tenderly hold him in, gazing at the stars and whispering soft nothings into his delicate, gorgeous ears?" Rocky winked largely. Viktor shook his head. "Car."

"Car?"

"Car." He said. "I have engine. Chassis from old truck. Body of other cars, surviving parts of cars that YOU ruin."

"Hey, careful there, I didn't ruin all of those cars!"

"Ja, you ruin them. You can't drive, they are full of bullet holes."

"Well, the guys shooting ruined them!"

"Then drive away faster!"

"Drive away faster...I give my life to this club and that's the thanks I get! Drive faster...why, I oughta-"

"Ought to vhat?" Viktor stood, his knees creaking, but his single eye glaring down at Rocky with the force of a thousand suns, and the anger of the devil himself.

"Ought to...apologize for ruining all those cars."

"Is fine. I must go, I have vork to do."

"As do I, my fit, firm, forceful friend. As do I."

The two went their separate ways. How was Viktor gonna build a car in 14 days? He had all the things he'd need, but...hmm. He'd have to make someone repaint the doors. And fit them. He could probably get Ivy to do it, she was usually game for anything having to do with love. Making a gift for Mordecai? She'd be all over it.

Meanwhile, in a stuffy dorm room, Ivy was folding some of her laundry and getting things organized. Her room mate, Helen, walked in. "Oh, hello, Ivy."

"Hi Helen! How're you?"

"Not terrible. I'm having trouble thinking about what to get Olivia for Valentine's Day." Ivy looked over. "Well, you've got a bit of time to figure it out, don't you? It's only the first." She opened one of her drawers and started putting in folded clothes. "Maybe something simple?"

"I always do something simple, though."

"With your parents, you have to, lest they start to catch on." Ivy added. "I think it would be hard to justify diamond earrings for your 'friend and roommate' on Valentine's Day."

"I suppose...maybe a dress?" She sat on her bed, looking across at Ivy. "I don't want to just get her a box of chocolates or something, this is our 3rd Valentine's Day together!"

Ivy was almost finished putting things away and went over to her desk to try and shape it up a little. "I get sweets almost every Valentine's Day. It's common!"

"Oh, that's just because you only ever get to the first one." She crossed her arms. Ivy harrumphed. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I've known you most of my life and I've seen you go through Claude, Chad, Cecil, Celeste, Cecillia...what happened to most of them anyway?"

"My godfather's old bodyguard scared them off." She said, dryly, almost annoyed. Helen was jarred by the response. "I'm sorry if it's a sore subje-"

"It's fine." She said. "I'm still not quite speaking to him yet, my knowing about it is a...new development." Helen nodded. "I shouldn't have brought it up." Ivy shook her head, a small, reassuring smile crossing her face. "Trust me, it's fine! I think I made the right choice this time with Cal, anyhow." Helen perked an ear. "Say, what are you getting Cal for Valentine's day?"

"Oh, I saw this adorable sweater the other day! He likes sweaters. Not sure what he's gonna do for me, but I have a feeling it'll be nice!" Helen smiled. "Well, glad you have it figured out." She thought a moment. "Claude, Chad, Cecil, Cecillia, Celeste…"

"What's the matter?"

"It's all Cs. Even Cal, it's a C." She leaned in a bit. "What is it with you and C?" Ivy started as if she had an answer. "Well, it's...I...y'know, I'm not sure. Coincidence I guess?"

"Coincidence is also a C." Ivy rolled her eyes. "Well of course, a lot of words start with the letter C, but it's not the most interesting topic of conversa-"

"Conversation's a C." Helen looked smug.

"Helen, stop that, it's annoying!"

"Alright, alright." Helen said. "I'll _cease_ my _callous comments._" Ivy laughed and sighed, staring at the ceiling. She wondered what her favorite C word was up to now...

"Calvin." Nina was sitting in the parlor, doing a bit of knitting. "Aye, ma?" Cal was getting on a sweater vest, over his shirt and tie, about to head out for groceries. "How come I never met this girl?"

"What girl?" Calvin had been trying to keep Ivy a secret. Nina looked over her glasses. "Calvin, ye go out a lot of nights and I keep gettin' calls from the university from some high pitched voice askin' fer 'freckle'. There's a girl."

"I dunno if you'd like her, ma."

"Nonsense. I can be agreeable."

"She's awful modern." Nina stood up slowly. "You act like yer mother can't handle a bob and a short skirt. I lived through the famine and now he thinks I can't look at a girl who reads vogue!" She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I want t'meet th'girl, Calvin." Calvin rubbed his side, still sore from a wound on his last...we'll say, excursion? He nodded. "It...shouldn't be hard to meet her. I really do have to go and get groceries, I can call her later today."

"Wonderful."

For Dom Drago, however, things were not so wonderful. His ad had gone into the paper, yet there weren't many people interested in meeting a detective who ran his business from his house. "Anything yet, sweetheart?" Lorelei walked in and rubbed his shoulders. He shook his head. "Afraid not...lucky us, I have enough locked away that we can last."

"How long?"

"Not sure."

"Dominic…" Lorelei rubbed his shoulders. "We'll have to find something to d-" the phone started to ring. Lorelei looked on and Dom answered. "Hello? Yes, ma'am, this is him. Wrongfully accused? Alright. What did you say your name was again ma'am? Alright, please come in as soon as you can. Thank you." Dom wrote down a name and looked up at Lorelei, a grin coming across his face. Lorelei started to walk out of the room. "Well, looks like my timing wasn't too bad." Dom stood up and pulled the curtains on the window shut. "Now how come I never get any clients when you're not around?"

"Guess I'll just have to saunter in whenever you need work?"

"Guess so. Love you, sweetheart, she'll be here in 20."


	4. Chapter 4: Small World

Chapter 4: Small World

Her name was Elizabeth Jones, an African wildcat. She wore a purple dress with a beige coat and a small hat, and carried a small black change purse with her. She also had a file. "Mister Drago?" She walked up to his 'office'...really, his study. He nodded. He was wearing a white shirt with a pinstripe vest and red tie. His hat was hanging on a rack, which he pointed to. "You can hang your jacket there, ma'am, for the time being." She did so, taking the folder with her. "Mister Drago, I'm Elizabeth...we spoke on the phone earlier about my son?"

"We did speak about him earlier, yes." He said. "Something about a false conviction?" She pulled out an extensive amount of paperwork. It looked mostly like court documents; a picture, some descriptions, things like that. He looked them over. "Seems like the trial was pretty quick...what's this all about?"

"They told him he robbed and beat some man outside of Defiance, where he lived." She pointed to a few things. "But he wasn't in Defiance at the time, honest."

"No offense, but that does sound like something a mother would say." Elizabeth shook her head. "Mister Drago, you have to believe me. Look at this." She handed him a telegram, from a Randall Jones.

-MOTHER STOP RETURNING FROM CHICAGO ON TUESDAY STOP AUNT SAYS SHE LOVES YOU STOP

He looked over the telegram. "What was your son doing in chicago? Visiting his aunt?"

"Yes, she wasn't well, he wanted to go and see her and he had the money to do it?"

"What did your son do before he was brought in for the, uh...the crime?"

"He worked for a hotel." She said.

"Maribelle?" He asked. She nodded. He thought a moment. "So your son was arrested for a crime he didn't commit, when he had a perfectly good alibi?" She nodded swiftly. "Yes. I just...want you to get him back."

"Ma'am, I can't necessarily have the judge take this and overturn it, he can't be tried twice. We'd have to get him pardoned." Elizabeth fidgeted with the telegram. "They'd never do that."

"Why not?"

"You tell _me_ why not." She pointed to her fur. Dom sighed and nodded. "Well, unless I break the law and break him out, I can't get to him. Not that I wouldn't, but-"

"You would break him out of prison?"

"He doesn't belong there, he's innocent. But that's harder than you might think."

"He's working on a chain gang." A chain gang? This made things...interesting. "So you expect me to find a random chain gang and bust him off of it?"

She sat back in the chair and looked down. "...when you put it that way..."

"Ma'am, I want him set free just as much as you do, but I have a family to worry about. I can't exactly throw myself into a situation like th-"

"Mister Drago, I need my son back." She said. "I need Randall back."

"I know, but right now it seems pretty impossible. I wish I could help, ma-" He stopped. He looked at his picture again. He thought he'd seen that face before, somewhere along the road. He at least knew where to start looking, but the breakout would be hard. After all, there was an armed policeman with them at all times, looking at...the gang.

"I believe I've changed my mind." He said, looking the woman across from him in the eye. "I think I might be able to help you, in this case. But it'll cost you."

"Money is no object, Mister Dra-"

"Dom. Just Dom." He stood up and got his hat. "Ma'am, this may take a while, so would you leave me with a lead to get in touch when I've got your son back?" Elizabeth nodded. "I'd prefer if you'd just drop him off at my place...here's the address." She swiftly wrote it down. "Dom?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Bring my son back _alive_." She spoke through a choked throat and glossed, watery eyes. Dom just nodded. "He'll be back soon."

Dom drove for a day, and then another, finding nothing. There was no telling where the gang could be, but he read that Randall was being withheld in a county jail near Defiance. He drove in that direction, the mugshot in his lap. He wore a thick jacket, his father's hat, and he had with him a bandana to hide his face. He couldn't really guarantee that the cop who was guarding them would be paying strict attention to the gang. He drove and drove and drove. He saw a group and got quiet, turning off his engine. He looked close, and used a pair of binoculars. He saw him. He was a little smaller than his mugshot led him to believe, but he could tell by the ears; one was clipped. He thought for a moment. The guard was facing the opposite direction. He was armed quite well, though, with a tommy gun, and he looked pretty mean. Dom started to try and think up scenarios where he could get out alive.

The first idea was to just blow the cop out of the water, but he couldn't risk cop killing and getting caught. He decided he would have to knock him out. He slowly and carefully got out of his car, wearing the bandana.

"Excuse me, officer?" The officer kept his eyes trained on the prisoners. "Sir, I'm not the sort of officer to ask for directions." Dom knew he was in. "Now, sir, I just need some help starting my car."

"You're not gon-" The moment the officer turned to face the voice, all he saw was a fist. Dom didn't know he would annoy him into looking that quickly. He smiled wide and proud under his bandana, taking it off. The men on the gang, still working away with their short handle picks, started to look up. "Hey...that guy knocked out Harney!"

Dom stared back at them and pointed to the car, thankful that this was just a small gang. He didn't have any way to free them at the moment - his bolt cutters were in the car - and he didn't just want to leave them behind. "Well, what're you all stallin' for!? GET IN THE CAR!"

"You plan to free us?" One said.

"Well, I just knocked out the officer, so...yes. Before he wakes up, please." The men all nodded and got into the car. He looked up at Randall. "Mr. Randall Jones."

"...pardon?" Randall was surprised the man knew his name. "My name's Dominic Drago. Elizabeth sent for me to do this."

"My mother!?" Randall shook his head. He put his face in his hand. "She's always been protective, I guess." Dom giggled. "It appears so. I'll cut your bolts when we get to her place, I'm not sure how much I can trust the other fellers here." He looked back at them. One had thick, gray fur, the other orange and white, and the only other with them was another wildcat. "What'd they do?"

The orange one spoke first. "Ran gin."

The gray one went next. "I stole a bus and drove it through a store front."

"That got you on a chain gang?"

"I mean 3 people died, so...yes." Dom nodded. "What about the other man?"

The other man spoke very softly. "I ran gin with Philly." He pointed to the orange one. Dom nodded. "Well, I'll just let y'all out when we get back to St. Louis."

Randall shook his head. "No, no, Gray has to come out with me, he can't go to St. Louis no more. After the bus incident." Dom stifled a laugh. He kept driving. "So, uhm…" one of them started, "How exactly are you gonna explain this to the police?"

"Ain't gonna explain it. Far as that cop knows a voice punched him." Gray spoke up. "You got a distinct voice, pal, you sure that'll work?"

"If he can remember what happened then I'll worry. He won't." Dom kept driving. It was a very quiet ride. Why wouldn't it be? Save for Gray and Randall, the other two were gin runners and already lived under the law. They'd be used to it. But Gray and Randall? That was a different story. He got to Elizabeth's house, and used the cutters to get off everyone's chains. "Alright, you two. End of the road for ye." He walked them to Elizabeth's door, knocking. Elizabeth came out, wearing a simple blue dress, and a pair of flat shoes. She gasped. "...Randall Wallace Jones, you come here and hug your mother!" She held him tight, and Randall squeezed her, too. She smiled at Dom. "Thank you so much, Dom…"

"Pleasure." While mother and son caught up, and while Gray was introduced to Elizabeth, Dom leaned on a porch beam. "So, ma'am? This didn't cause me too much trouble, I can only really ask maybe-" She handed him a check. It was blank, but had her credentials and signature. He furrowed his brow. "Ma'am, I-"

"I have more from inheritance than you might think." She said. "Just write what you thought was due..._within reason,_ and cash it." Dom smiled and shook the woman's hand. "Thank you ma'am, for your business." He walked into the car after a wave, and got the engine running. "So, you two, where are y'all goin'?"

"Maribelle."

"So you work for Mister Sweet?"

"Yes, si-...wait, how'd you figure that one?"

"I used to be a revenuer before I got back into detective work." He said. He kept driving, and got to the Marigold, letting them out. "You boys stay outta trouble, now, y'hear me?"

"Yep. Thank you, by the way." He started back for the car until he heard something. One of the men he'd just dropped off let something slip.

"I hope they put me back on Slim's route."

"Cowpoke? It's a nice route."

Cowpoke Slim?

_Here?_


	5. Chapter 5: Conflict of Interest

Chapter 5: Conflict of Interest

"Yes...yes sir, I can look into it. You said he didn't see anyone do it? He doesn't wanna come down? Alright. And he's absolutely certain? Okay. Well, I'll do the best I can but it isn't much you've given me. Alright. Goodnight, sir."

Dominic had dodged the biggest bullet he ever would in his entire life. The police just got off the phone with him, and as long as he just kept barking up trees and coming up empty, he was off scot free. He decided he would close up for the night; it was 5 o'clock, and he was usually finished by 6. No other calls and a check locked away in the drawer were telling him it was time to stop for the night...and then he came in.

The man was sharply dressed, with pince nez glasses and piercing eyes. He didn't even knock. Lorelei was rushing behind him. "I tried to tell him he needs an appoi-"

"Ma'am." The man looked her in the eye. "I assure you I have an appointment."

"...Lorelei, may I have a moment alone with him?" He put his gun on the desk, as if to say to the man that he'd used it before and he'd use it here if he needed to. Lorelei just nodded and slowly backed away, shutting the door.

"Who the _hell_ you think you are comin' in and scarin' my wife like th-"

"My name is Mordecai Heller. You'll come to know me in the next few days."

Dominic sat down. "And why's that?" Mordecai sat as well. "Earlier today you broke a few men off of a chain gang...two of them work for the Marigold." He said. "I trust that means you're somewhat loyal after your revenuing job? Mister Sweet would like to know."

"Mister Sweet can ask himself." He put his gun back. "He afraid to come out here for a reason or does he send you on all his errands, Mister Heller?" Mordecai didn't entertain his question. "So you're somewhat loyal?"

"I'm loyal to justice, Mister Heller, so I assure you if your boss keeps himself in line and my clientele don't mind then we'll be bosom chums." He winked. Mordecai pulled out a suitcase. "My employer has a housewarming gift for you, if you'd be interested?" He opened the suitcase. Bills. Must've been at least $5,000 in there. Dom thought on it for a moment. "I'm sorry, but I refuse to work with anyone who works with Cowpoke Slim." Mordecai furrowed a brow. "Cowpoke slim? How do you know him?"

"He killed my father." Mordecai internally winced...that would put a damper on the best bribes. "I see...well, we could still come to some sort of arrangeme-"

"Don't do bribes. It's against the law. You're familiar, I'm sure?"

"I'm very aware."

"So why're you here?" Dom put his feet on the table. Mordecai stood. "I was going to buy your loyalty...it seems you might be buying our protection soon."

"Listen Mordecai Heller." He walked towards Mordecai. "I do what I do. If I do good by one of your boys, great, if not, sour grapes." He said. "I don't care to get caught up in any of this Daisy versus Marigold business. I got out of revenuin' fer _a reason._" Dom Drago opened the door. "I'm familiar with you, Mordecai. The name, at least. Hit man, right? Big jobs. I might need your help one of these days. You still work for contracts, don't you?"

"Work is work, Mister Drago." He left without another word. Dominic hung up his hat, locked the door to his study, and walked downstairs, seeing to it that Mordecai left. Dominic shrugged and watched as he walked away, walking back in. "Who was that?" Lorelei asked.

"Just a hired gun come to try and scare me." He said. "Nothin' to worry about...I oughta help make dinner, huh?"

"Now that you're home…"

Mordecai walked into Asa's office and put the briefcase down on his desk. "He didn't like the idea." Asa furrowed a brow. "Beg pardon? He didn't like a free payout?"

"Doesn't do bribes."

"Doesn't do BRIBES!?" Asa rolled his eyes and threw his arms. "Just great. 'Oh, ahm sorry suh, but Ahm just too dern hawnest t'take sum brahb." He crossed his arms. "He bailed out a bunch of boys from a goddamn chain gang and he's too good for a bribe!?"

"Sir, he doesn't want to work with us because of Cowpoke Slim."

"Don't tell me. Killed his father?" Mordecai nodded. Asa put his face in his hand. "Ugh...this guy's a blessing and a curse." He started to take the contents of the briefcase and put it in a desk drawer. "The amount of people going after him you'd think he killed _every father in Texas!_"

"Lots of fathers in Texas, it's a big place." Mordecai observed.

"Sure, but why'd he go and kill all of 'em? I swear, one more dead daddy story and he's working for the Daisy for the rest of his life."

"What shall we do about him?"

"Huh? Nothing. Same thing we always do. Let him go at Slim. The man hasn't lost a gunfight once. Slim sorts all that out on his own." Mordecai nodded. "And the wife and children?"

"He has a wife and kids?"

"Yes sir. Calico, 5'2 about, very frai-"

"Enough." Asa said. "No families. We're not like your old bosses up in New York. I don't wanna go that far." He shivered. "Not again. No, just let him try for Slim I suppose. He won't get far."

"Hmm." Mordecai got up. "I'm headed in for the evening. If you need me don't ring, I'll be with Viktor, get Serafine."

"Ohohoooh, kiss him once for me, big fella!" Asa winked and smiled. "Have a good evening, Heller."

"Likewise."

"And then she telled us-"

"Told, Elias,"

"Right...and then she told us about all this stuff called mulipicration!"

Lyla looked over at her brother. "Silly, it's mulicipation!" Lorelei laughed a little. "It's _multiplication._" She said. Lyla shook her head. "One of those 5 dollar words." Lorelei looked over at Dominic. "Hmm, wonder where they heard that expression?"

"Expression? Now, that's only 3 dollars." Dom winked.

"How much is my name dad?" Dominic shook his head and smiled. "Now, Elias, can't go around sellin' yer name. But...if I had to put a price on it, I'd go with a buck fifty?" Elias grinned. "So can I get a buck fifty raise in my allowance?"

"Afraid not, son."

"Rats." Elias harrumphed.


	6. Chapter 6: Cowpoke

Chapter 6: Cowpoke

It was morning. Dominic pulled his large jacket over him, as the wind blew in a large front of clouds. He walked into the Marigold hotel, and made good on information from and old contact from his revenuing days. He was going to pay a visit to Asa Sweet. He knocked on the door and saw a man, who looked almost like a stoat or weasel, in the doorframe. "Who're you?" He said, dryly. Dom took off his hat. "I'm here to talk to Mister Sweet. My name's Dom Drago."

Asa Sweet poked his head up. "Ehh...Wes, tell him to wait but let him know I'll see him."

"Hear that, cowboy?" Wes winked. "We'll be done in a coupla minutes." Wes shut the door. He heard whispers and talking, something about routes...he waited. Wes opened the door. "Just...stood there this whole time?"

"No place to sit, sir." He said.

"Hmmph. He's ready for you." Wes walked away. Dom sat down after closing the door. "Morning, Mister Sweet. A friend of yours rudely popped in and scared the daylights out of my wife yesterday."

"Mordecai. He doesn't quite understand how spooky he is."

"Clearly."

"Well, what're you looking for, some sort of apology?"

"I'm looking for an explanation." He said. "Asa...may I call you Asa?"

"If I can call you Dom."

"Asa, I let 2 of your boys off a chain gang yesterday." He said. Asa nodded. "Indeed you did." Dom leaned closer to him. "And instead of a thank you note or some flowers you send an angry man with a suitcase full of what I can only assume is bribe money tryin' t'buy me out?" He leaned in even closer. "While my wife and children are home?"

"Well, I-"

"You understand how that makes me feel 'bout the business you run here, don't you? You know what that screams to me?"

Asa looked on, subconsciously sinking into his chair. "I...well...how does it make you feel?"

"Makes me think y'all are a bunch of undisciplined jerks goin' round and pushin' people into your own little lines. I don't like that, Mister Sweet, I'll be frank." Asa nodded. "I assure you, we run a tight ship around here...we wouldn't hurt your family. We would _never_ do something like that, I promise you. Killing family members is far below me." Dom nodded. "That's all I needed to hear." He stood up. "Shame it ain't below some of your vendors."

Asa laughed. "You're talking about Cowpoke Slim, aren't you?" Dom furrowed a brow. "How'd you guess?"

"Every damn week we get a guy who comes in saying Slim killed his father. I understand that you don't make it in a business like this by being nice about it, but sometimes it feels like he killed every dad in the west, that one."

"He does have an awfully large body count." He said. He sat back down. "...wouldn't mind tellin' me where he's set up?"

"...Slim is one of our biggest vendors, if I told you whe-"

"You tell that t'every poor sod who comes lookin fer revenge?" He asked.

"Every single one. And they always find him. And he always kills them." he said. Asa shrugged. "But you actually seem like you could do some damage...real cowboy, huh?" He flicked the brim of the hat on the rack, whistling a little. "Ys siree, a real rootin' tootin' ranger." He motioned a draw. "Go on, pardner, clear lea-" before he could finish, Asa found a rather large gun pointing at him. "You wanna play cowboy?" Dom said, his face blank. Asa knew he wouldn't do it...right? He...he couldn't...he sat back down. "Easy, tex...just having a little fun."

"You know what would be great fun?"

"Hmm?"

"Tellin' me more 'bout Slim." Asa shook his head. "Even if I told you we'd just beef up security there, you wouldn't stand a chance in hell."

"Then why not tell me?"

"Cause I don't have to." Asa said. Dom thought a moment. "How many judges you buy in Kansas City?"

"Sorry? I don't operate in Kansas City. I don't need any."

"So if I told a judge I had very important evidence from...shucks, I dunno, a case involving a man named Herb Longstreet, who was murdered by a man seen wearing a carnation similar to the one you and your men wear, who just happened to be killed in...Kansas City...you wouldn't have an issue with that?" Asa looked nervous. "There was no Herbert Longstreet, and none of my people poisoned him."

"Who said anythin' 'bout poison?" He asked. Asa was sweating bullets. "I...heard of the case, sure! It was big! But my boys had nothing to do with it."

"Sure, your boys don't. Tell me about Serafine Savoy, though, she was apparently in Kansas city according to an ex member of that cu-"

"Slim's in the woods to the east of the city." He said. He seemed relieved. "Almost to Illinois." He said. Dom smirked. "Thank you very much, Mister Sweet...that wasn't so hard, was it?" Asa sighed. "You made a big enemy today."

"And what're you gonna do, huh?"

"...you'll see." And with that, Dom Drago left the office. Asa quickly got on the phone. "Wes? Yes, yes, it's got to do with Drago. Listen...keep an eye on him. No, don't hurt him, Slim will take care of that. And tell more men to watch Slim's back, too. As many as you can get. This one seemed like he might be a threat. I'll see you tonight." He hung up and lit a cigar. He wasn't always so scared when something with Slim popped up. But this time was different...Drago sounded like he knew what he was doing. He was a former revenuer, and he'd clearly killed before with no qualms. But he wasn't going to hurt him. He wasn't like the usual thugs he went after for petty reasons. He would bend him to his will if he got the chance, make no mistake.

Anyone can be gotten to, after all. Even men like Dom Drago.


	7. Chapter 7: Ally

Chapter 7: Ally

Lorelei sat at a table near the front door...it was the dining room table, and it was where she was playing secretary until the couple got an office for Dom, which was easier said than done. The hunt for an office was put on hold when she heard a knock on the door. She went over to open it, and saw the next client.

The next client wore furs, a pearl necklace, a cloche cap, an expensive looking day dress, and heels that must've been from somewhere in italy, with perfume from somewhere in france. The woman spoke with a belle accent straight off a Georgian plantation house veranda. "Hello, dearie...are you Mister Drago's wife?"

Lorelei furrowed her brow, not sure exactly who this woman was. She looked as if she was ready to address the papers on the suspicious death of her husband. She nodded. "Yes...and you are?"

"I'm Mitzi May, I have an appointment?" Lorelei nodded. "He's right this way." She walked up the stairs. "I trust your husband will take care of my issue discreetly?"

"That's the only way he does it, ma'am."

"Splendid." When she got up to the office, She opened the door, revealing Dom, dressed smartly, looking out the window. "Dom? Miss...May, here to see you."

"Miss May? Sit down, please." Lorelei took her coat, and she sat down. Dom turned around, and sat in his chair. "Good morning, Ma'am. What brings you here?"

"Not even gonna ask how I am?"

"Well, clearly, you're not fantastic, as you're in a private detective's office at 10 in the morning." He pulled out a notebook. "I'll be writing things down for notes is that alright?"

"Of course...I'm looking for the man who killed my husband." Dom nodded. "Have the police been unable to find him?"

"I couldn't have gone to the police...doesn't the name 'May' ring a bell, former Revenuer?" She asked, leaning closer.

"You're looking for the one who killed Atlas May? If I'm honest I assumed it was you."

"It _wasn't._" she almost barked it out. "I've done a lot of illegal things, but I never killed nobody. I don't think it's within my constitution."

"Alright then. I apologize for assuming, ma'am...but may I also assume that you have some sort of evidence?"

"I haven't got much, but I know he was stabbed, and I know exactly what outfit the killer came from."

"Marigold?" She suddenly handed over a piece of something...carnation. "This was found on his body. There was a struggle, almost like they got caught sneaking around and had to stab him quick." She also handed over a clean knife wrapped in newspaper. "I wanted to hand this all to the police, but...I never could. Then they'd get me."

"And at the time the only private dick was Red Confer, who was in Asa's pocket before he was 'mysteriously' killed after being seen at the Daisy?"

"Yes." Dom nodded. "Well, I don't have a forensics lab, nor do I have the money to send this to the one in Kansas City without getting the police involved...what night was he killed?"

"April first, 1926. It was a Thursday."

"Any idea what time it was?"

"Our doctor said it was perhaps 7:30, right after we ate dinner. I had to go check on things for the club, and he was in the office." She looked down. Dom nodded. "I won't ask for more, ma'am, I can see it's tearin' you up t'talk about it."

"I try to move on, but...he was my husband, you know? I loved him." She wiped her eyes. "Goodness, can't be cryin' now, I even have a new man."

"He the one who puts ye in furs?" She giggled. "He most certainly _is._"

"Well, I'm sure he's a good m-"

The door swung open. Lorelei was tugging at the man who'd opened it. "You..need...AN APPOINTMENT!"

"I don't need an appoint-" The man, Mordecai Heller, stopped in his tracks. His eyes went wide. "...Mitzi."

Mitzi looked confused. "Mordecai? What're you here for?"

"What are _you _here for?"

"I'm finding out who killed Atlas! What are YOU here for?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Drago."

"Mr. Heller, I'm not takin' no bri-"

"It's not about bribes!" Lorelei kept tugging. "Dom, he's going to wait outside for you." Dom nodded. Lorelei gave a swift, strong armed tug, and Mordecai, surprised by the small girl's strength, was out of the doorframe. He sighed and shook his head. "You two know each other?"

"He used to work for me."

"Was he working for you as of April the first, 1926?"

"Couldn't have been him, the two were extremely close. He was distraught when he died."

"Is'at why he's with Asa now?"

"That's different." She heaved out air, seeming stressed. "I'll pay whatever you need me to. Just say when you need the money."

"...tell you what, you look a little worried to pay for something right now. I'll sign off on doing the case, I just need a downpayment of at least $50 by the end of the week. Is that alright with you, ma'am?"

"Of course…" She got up to leave. "Be careful with Mordecai...he's got plenty of friends." She left and Mordecai came in. "How did your wife get that strong?"

"We have twins." He sat down. "What do you want now? Come to intimidate me, or are you just here to ch-"

"Asa is sending someone to stalk you. His name is Fish. He's a friendly man. You will not go near him, and you will _not_, under _any circumstances,_ talk to him. Is that clear?"

Dom cocked his head to one side. "I'm sorry, did you say...stalk?"

"It's a fear tactic he uses when he wants to keep someone alive. You'll start seeing this man more often." He handed over a photo with a circled face. "He'll leave threats but he has been instructed not to act upon them."

"And why're you telling me this?"

"Because I know you'll kill him if he gets too close, and then I'd have to kill you." Mordecai looked, dryly, but truly, into Dom's eyes. "And I want to help you with something."

"...go on?"

"Cowpoke Slim isn't our biggest supplier, but he's quite popular. Losing him would be bad for business. And if you did it explicitly, I would have to kill you." Mordecai drummed his fingers on the table, sitting up. "But, frankly, I don't like him much. In fact, everyone who runs gin but a man named Wes has wanted him dead for years. He takes up resources, and he's so paranoid that he makes the whole line inefficient. Killing him would be perfect in the long term, but he has a small army of cowboys and crooks, and Asa's too squirrely to let that balloon into a situation that he can't handle."

"...so you want me to kill Cowpoke Slim?"

"I want to help you kill Cowpoke Slim, yes."

"Under your employer's nose?"

"I've done plenty under his nose." He stood up. "Hiding my identity is a strong suit of mine. I've been hiding from New York Mobsters for years now." He put down a card, with a phone number and a mailing address. "In all correspondence I shall be referred to as Zeb." Dom nodded and smirked. "So I have an ally, now?"

"Yes. You do. And that ally has a lunch to get to across town. And he's _very punctual._" Dom nodded. "So long, Mr. Heller."

"So long." And with that, Mordecai left. And Dominic started to turn the wheels in his head.


	8. Chapter 8: Beer Run

Chapter 8: Beer Run

Mordecai straightened his hat and pulled up his collar, waiting to get going. He wasn't on his usual assignment tonight; the Savoys were 'taking care of business' somewhere in the woods, but with Fish on his post staking out Dom Drago, Wes needed a partner. He chose Mordecai. And they were headed to Cowpoke Slim.

"Could you have come any later?" Mordecai stepped into the car.

"Sheesh, pal, it's only 10 minutes over the hour."

"Might as well have left me here." Mordecai didn't make eye contact with Wes. "Just a simple run?"

"Never just a simple run with Slim. You know some other guy's chasing him now?"

"Who?"

"Some dumb Texan. Name's Dom….or something. I dunno. I'm supposed to stalk him but I'm making Fish do it." Mordecai nodded.

The two drove hard into the woods, with Wes trying to make up for lost time. "What kept you, Wes? Hitting on married women again?"

"I don't _Always_ hit on married women."

"Oh, don't you, now? I've heard you're a particularly active drugstore cowboy yourself." Wes rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure I am." He sighed heavily. "Just thought that the Limey's wife was cute."

"Bobby has a name, you know. Or did you not know that women's husbands have names, or did you see them as some sort of large obstacle you have to overco-"

"Shut up or I-"

"Or you'll what?" The glare from Mordecai's eyes stopped Wes. They didn't carry on talking. Wes spoke first to break the silence. "How about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Any girls?"

"No. I'm too busy for that sort of thing." Wes scoffed. "No one's too busy for love."

"You call necking the nearest girl to you 'love'?"

"It's a sort of love." Wes said. "Yes, well, it's a sort of love I'm not interested in." He got out his carnation as they neared the gates.

The compound wasn't huge, but it was sizeable; nestled into the woods near the state line, the place was guarded with a large fence, and at least 10 gunmen at all times, not including the inner staff inside the house. During the day, it just looked like a secluded old man lived there. But at night, it was clearly a liquor operation. But what cop was gonna stand up to the might of a small army of Marigold workers and cowboys?

Slim was so paranoid because of all the people he'd killed who just so happened to be either related to good shots or who were good friends with good shots. His staff was just as paranoid; a non Marigold worker looked inside of Wes and Mordecai's car. "You from Marigold?"

Wes and Mordecai showed off their carnations, and were waved in by the guard. Mordecai and Wes got out...and saw the man himself.

Slim was...well, slim. He had patchy, calico fur and a hunch, a large hat, an open vest, a white shirt, some denim jeans and a pair of old boots on. He also had two very large revolvers with him. He had sunken in, hollow looking, blue eyes...he probably looked more intimidating in his day, hence the need for all the guards. "Wes! Who's the scary feller?"

"Why, this is my dear friend Mordecai. He's helping us load tonight."

"I'm also on guard duty." He said. Part of Slim's contract was that he get a few men to stick around for an hour or so, then head back with the goods. Mordecai hated it, it was bad for business. Wes loved that he got to push people around when he did it.

"Load 'em up, boys!" A few men came from the house and started putting barrels of gin into the truck, taking old barrels out of it. Mordecai folded his hands behind his back. "So you reuse them?"

"Reuse what?"

"The barrels."

"Saves money." Mordecai nodded. "I see…" He scanned the horizon for approaching headlights. "I don't see anything. Are you sure you aren't safe back here? No one knows you're here, even."

"Shut it, pal, just help them load." Wes grunted out, leaning on the truck. "I don't see you doing anything to help, why should I?"

"Because I'm bigger than you?"

"Well, sure, but guns don't care much for size now do they?"

"Izzat a thre-"

"Boys!" Slim said. "No wonder you two don't get put together none...just unload the old and reload the new, fer christ's sake!"

They started to load and unload. They waited for an hour. During said hour, they sat in the truck at the entrance.

"Any big hits recently?"

"Nothing too recent, no. At least not for the Marigold." He noticed his window had a smudge; he took out a cloth and blew on the window to heat it, wiping it off. Wes sneered. "Why're you such a neat freak, eh? What's the matter with you? Can't handle dirt?"

"I handle dirt just fine. I just prefer when my surroundings are clean and well kept, that's all." Wes crossed his arms. "Yet you bury people in the woods for a living." Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Well, how come you go after every single woman you meet?"

"Well, gotta find one somehow, right?"

"You don't 'meet' someone like that because you kept going to every open door in town. It's more of a chance thing."

"And how would you know? I thought you said you're too busy for stuff like that."

"A friend of mine knows rather well, actually." Mordecai took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. "It's been an hour. Let's just get this over with."

"You said it." Wes got the all clear and punched it back to the drop off point. Mordecai got out of the car. "Goodnight, Wes."

"Likewise. And if you ever actually need some real advice on how girls work? Come to me." Wes winked. Mordecai just walked away. Mordecai tried extremely hard to like Wes at first, but after awhile it just became too hard. Maybe he respected women too much, being in a mostly female household. Maybe he had too much self respect to be seen with such a prick as Wes Clyde.

On the bright side, though...he'd never have to take that run again if he happened to tell this 'Dom...something or other' some valuable facts he'd just learned.


	9. Chapter 9: Posse

Chapter 9: Posse

Mordecai knocked on the door of the small house, waiting for it to be opened. Instead of it just being opened, it swung out, nearly hitting him. He looked on and carefully avoided two kids as they barrelled out the door, towards a bus. Dom was running after them, trying to hand them bags. Lorelei stood in the door.

"You booked an appointment this time."

"I thought you'd sound more excited?"

"Mr. Heller, it's 8 in the morning. We raise _children._ I assume you know what those are?"

"I'm aware. I was one, once." He said, sarcastically. Lorelei furrowed a brow. "You're sure?"

"Mr. Heller." Dom walked back up the stairs after waving the kids off. He shook his hand. "Any reason why you decided to come so early?"

"I have a lot to get through today. I need to get it done early or we'll have no chance with our project." Dom shut the door behind them. "...new developments, I suppose?"

"A run goes every other night, led by a man named Wes Clyde. He goes, picks it up, and has to wait an hour so any witnesses who saw him driving in don't see him driving out."

"I see."

"It wouldn't be easy to go unnoticed so we'd have to be loud."

"I can do loud."

"Not with two people." Dom shrugged. "How many's he got?"

"...10 full time at least." Dom's eyes went wide. "10?" Mordecai silently nodded, and Dom sat down. He rubbed his eyes. "Asa took out anyone I'd know to help ages ago, during all that daisy stuff. You got any ideas?"

"I know at least one man who could help with the gun problem."

"And who might that be?" Mordecai stood up and headed for the door. "We're going to take a walk to the Daisy. He's there around this time of day...works for Mitzi."

"That Zib fella?" Mordecai shook his head. "This man is...much more frightening when he wants to be. I've seen something in his eyes when he works. It's...evil. He kills indiscriminately, with strange cackles that belong more in ghost stories than in real life. He...he frightens me."

Calvin McMurray was not an evil looking man when the two men walked in. They sat across from him without consulting him. Dom looked to be a mild mannered boy, no more than 20 years old. This was evil? Dom whispered to Mordecai. "This is his kid brother, right? Where's the real Calvin?" Mordecai motioned his eyes over. Calvin spoke sheepishly. "Mordecai...what's brought you here? Is this your new-"

"He's married, Calvin. This is Dom. We're helping him with something."

"Oh. What're we helping him with? I'm already helping Viktor with something."

"It's private. Can we go to the cellar for a moment?" The three men went to the cellar, with Calvin clearly confused and Dom also quite perplexed. They sat at a poker table and Dom looked at Calvin. "Calvin...may I call you calvin?"

"Sure."

"Calvin, we're trying to kill a man named Cowpoke Slim. It would be pretty dangerous, bu-"

"No can do." Mordecai looked at the boy from over his glasses. "I'm sorry?"

"Ivy doesn't want me doing all that stuff n'more. Too dangerous and all, after what happened last time."

"Calvin, don't be serious." Mordecai started. "You need to help us, we can't get anyone else." Calvin sighed. "Mordecai, I know I owe you for everything you did for me last time. But...I'll need to pay you back some other way."

"Who's Ivy?" Dom asked.

"It's his sweetheart." Dom smiled. "I understand...my wife's a little unsure of me gettin' wrapped in all this, too." Dom looked up. "I have a lot of severance money from the IRS...probably some real nice gift money in it." He winked. "How long you known Ivy?"

"We've been together a while now, but...only recently got serious."

"Gettin' her somethin' fer Valentine's day?"

"Not sure what to get, she's...of quite a lot more means than I am."

"Well...some of that gift money I mentioned could definitely be loaned."

"I...no, absolutely not, I don't want to get roped into something for that." Mordecai stood up. "Cal. You're the best one I know for something like this. The _only _one. Rocky could be helpful but he needs you to be around to work." Calvin shook his head. "I really can't-"

"Asa knows you used Marigold resources." Cal got silent. "...what?"

"He knows about the blood, and the Arbogasts, and-"

"Wait, hold up." Dom pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the hell happened last time?"

"Eric holmes, not important." Mordecai said. "He wants me to take something from you, Calvin." Calvin looked horrified. "...what does he want?"

"You won't have to find out if you do this."

Dom and Mordecai walked out, and down the street, after getting Cal to say yes. Dom shook his head. "That was evil. Pure evil."

"That was criminal business...this man won't be so hard to convince. It's his cousin."

Rocky was usually a hard person to find. However, today, they just had to wait for him outside the door. "They're related?" Dom leaned on the wall. "How on earth could he be related to anyone who'd be easy to convince? And what was all that frightening stuff about anyhow, he looked like a freshly sheared sheep and spoke like one, too."

"Quiet. You haven't seen him mad. Here comes the man now."

"Mordecai! Well, odd seeing you around here? Who's the cowboy?" Rocky pointed to Dom's hat. "Here to do some business of some kind?"

"We're looking fer a posse to kill a man named Cowpoke Slim."

"Well, look no further! I can get calvin to-"

"We got him." Rocky smiled. "Oh, it'll be just perfect! Is the Scowlmeister in on it too?"

"Yes. I am." Mordecai burned holes into Rocky's eyes with his own. It didn't seem to affect him. "Perfect! Just let me know when the club meets and if there'll be refreshments." Mordecai fed him some information; an address, a time, and a day. Rocky smirked. "Perfect...now, if you excuse me, I need to pull a cactus out of a couch…"

"How'd yo-"

"Not important, so long!" And with that, the man walked off. Dom looked over. "What sort of business do y'all get up to that sends you folks like that one?"

"It doesn't matter." Mordecai walked. "I have a friend who will also help if I just...talk him into it." He said. "How about you?"

"...I know one man."

Randall was on his front porch, about to head out to work. He saw a familiar face walking up the drive, and a less familiar face accompanying him. "Mister Drago! So nice to see you again...who's this?"

"Morning, Randall! Listen, we're...putting together a little group." He got closer to Randall. "This is Mordecai Heller...we're trying to take someone out for detective work." Dom said. "Well, more personal work, but...it's not important."

"You're...trying to kill someone?"

"We're trying to kill the man who killed Mister Drago's father, yes." Mordecai gave out the same information; Dom's house number, a time, 8:30, and a night, February the 13th. "You wouldn't have to do any shooting if you didn't want to, but we will need a driver."

"I can drive. I drive pretty well, I used to do Valet service at the Marigold 'fore they put me inside." Mordecai smirked. "Wonderful...so we can expect to see you then?"

"If I can expect payment?"

"You most certainly can." Dom tipped his hat. "Alright, then...see you on the 15th. I need to get to work." He walked off with a wave and a smile. Mordecai counted on his hands. "So we have 6."

"To his 'at least 10'. Are we looking for anyone else?"

"I think we can arrange a plan for 6 people to take out 'at least 10'..." Mordecai looked up at Dom. "Don't you?"


	10. Chapter 10: Valentine's Day

Chapter 10: Valentine's Day

February the 14th started as a calm, cloudless morning. It was a lovely day, if a tad colder, but that wouldn't stop anyone from enjoying the fact that it was Valentine's Day. For Dom Drago, this was the best day of the year. It was his anniversary, after all. The kids had been sent to school, and Lorelei felt some arms wrap around her waist from behind, and a pair of lips touch the top of her head. "Morning, sweetheart."

"Morning…"

"And how's the best little secretary in the world?" Dom twirled her around and kissed her softly, grinning. "She's doing just fine...how about you, Dom?"

"Fine, fine...close up another case yesterday, some grocery store robbery…" He pulled some money from his pocket. "I was thinkin' I could find someone to hold the fort and we could go out?"

"Oh, Dom, it's just too late to find someone to watch kids…"

"I thought about that. Found someone a while ago." He winked and smiled, kissing her again, brushing her cheek with his thumb. She smirked. "You thought ahead, huh?"

"I always think ahead." He sat at the kitchen table and looked out the window. She walked over to him. "Dom...can I be frank?"

"Hmm?"

"I dunno if you should go after this Slim fellow." Dom sighed. "Sweetie, I been after plenty of folks before, it's no dif-"

"You had to get a whole posse to just chase him, Dom! How is it supposed to be safe?" She sat across from him. "How do I know you're gonna come back?"

"Because I always come back. Whether or not I'm in one piece is different."

"Dom, you have children now. They can't see you walking in here clutching your chest and keeling over." He shook his head and held Lorelei's hands. "They won't see that. It won't happen."

"Says who?"

"Says the iron I bring with me everywhere, that's who." He gripped her hand. "Lorelei." he looked her in the eye. "I'm not gonna get hurt. Not when I have you and the kids...I'll be more careful than anything."

"...honest?"

He kissed her gently. "Honest."

"Honestly, Calvin, this is just what I was afraid of!" Ivy crossed her arms and looked at Calvin, then rushed over to her desk. "I don't want you getting hurt! All the time with you and getting hurt...last time you got shot, the time before that some maniac with a hammer, it's too much! I'm gonna run out of bandages!" Calvin sighed. "Look, Ivy, Mordecai plans to tell Asa where I live...I used all his stuff last time, remember?" He sat down on her bed. "I have to do this or I'll _Die._" Ivy sat next to him and put her hand on his. "Well...as long as you promise to hang back behind a heavy object."

"I was planning on it, make no mistake." She winked. "Good. Glad we're in agreement!" She stood and clasped her hands together. "Oh! Heavens, I almost forgot. I got you something!" She went over to her closet and revealed an off white, Bainin Aran cardigan "Happy Valentine's day! You'll be needing it outside today, it's a little chilly!" He took it and smiled, fighting it on and blushing. "Aww...thanks, it fits perfectly...how'd you figure that out?" Ivy winked. "It's a secret! And by that I mean your mother."

"Oh…" Ivy smiled, but cocked her head to one side. "You look troubled?"

"Oh? Well, I...the trouble is, I…" He sat down, looking defeated. "Truth is, I couldn't afford much for you." He presented something from his pocket. "I told a friend of mine ages ago that I'd never write poems, but...I wrote one. It's not about you as much as it is about love in general...and it's a tad graphic near the end." She laughed. "Aww, sweetie, you didn't have to go and do all that!"

"You got me an imported sweater!" He said. "Well, I'm from rich folks." She took the piece of paper over to her desk. "Besides, you not dying and promising to sit behind a tree or something next time you go out is gift enough."

"I...suppose." He laid back on the bed, and looked at her at her desk. She read.

Blue Hours of Twilight

Calvin McMurray

There is a special time of day

the blue, soft hours of twilight.

a time where secrets are kept from us

by lack of light and loss of faces

and noisy bugs in swampy places.

There is a special time of day

the blue, few hours of sun light's decay.

There is a special time of day,

the blue, short hours of twilight.

A time of love, as lovers know

that no matter what the blue may hide

the fire lights the way inside,

And no mere blemish could lead astray

the passion near the end of day.

There is a special time of day ,

The soft, lush hours of twilight.

The hour when, as lovers do,

two lovers make a sunset tryst

where every inch of one is kissed

and 'round their bodys swing and sway,

Until the very break of day.

Ivy blushed at the last few lines. "Wow, uh...golly. I never thought I'd see you write any of that." He looked down. "Too much?"

"Oh, please, I've read worse in my English courses. It's just strange coming from the devout catholic guy!" He chuckled. "I'm not _that_ devout." He straightened his tie and stood up, putting his hand in hers. "Any classes today?"

"None that I feel like going to." She winked. He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, I figure we'll have to go on a walk."

"A walk? With _you?_ Oh, lackaday, how will I make it through that?" She kissed him and stood, and they both walked out the door...and Ivy hoped nobody would come across that poem.

Across town, Mordecai was brought into a garage, and was staring at the oddest thing he'd ever seen. It was a car...but a home made one. It sat at least 6, had a fresh coat of black paint, and oddly enough, sat level.

"You...bought me a car, Viktor?"

"Made. Made car." He lifted the hood. "Old engine, but good. Fixed myself." He opened the doors. "Inside from Rolls Royce. Is very nice. Outside from...eh...many car. Painted by Calvin boy." Mordecai crossed his arms. "You've out done yourself. I just got you an assortment of watches...can't drive a watch."

"I enjoy watches."

"Do you? Really?"

"No. Only wanted to see you for Valentine's Day." Viktor was still looking at the car. "...quite." Mordecai got into the car. "How does she drive?"

"Handles vell. Corners are very good." Mordecai started it up and got going, driving a few blocks. "Not bad...it may prove useful soon."

"Useful?" Mordecai nodded. "I'm part of a posse to go and kill someone. A lot of folks." Viktor nodded. "Am I invited?"

"I suppose, if you'd like to be." He got to where he was living, or rather, where he would have to park the car. They walked to his place and he actually smiled. "The car runs very well, Viktor, you should be very pleased with yourself."

"Only best for lover." He smiled and sat down. Mordecai sighed and sat next to him, his head finding a place on Viktor's shoulder. Typically, they were much icier, even towards each other. But not today. Not Valentine's day. Mordecai looked up. "Viktor?"

"Ja?" Mordecai kissed him tenderly, his hand finding Viktor's cheek. "I love you very much."

Viktor smiled and purred. "Ja. I love you too."

Just when Dom had gotten everything on him and ready to go out, he heard the phone in his office ring. "Hello? I'll only be here for a moment."

"Mister Drago! It's me, Rocky...from the gang?"

"Ah, Rocky...everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering, is there anyone in the group who's a bachelor?" Dom audibly laughed. "I..beg your pardon? I'm not exactly ready to play matchma-"

"I just wanna get some preliminary work done on the job is all...figure a bachelor wouldn't have plans today. At least, I don't!"

"Right...I think Randall's a bachelor. He told me he had today off." He said. Rocky was silent for a minute. "He...does...what's his number?"

"Just call for him, tell the operator you want...Elizabeth Jones. She's his mother." Rocky smiled. "Thanks, Dom...I'll be ringing him up." As the rest of the world was falling in love, or thanking god for already being in love...Rocky had a plan to do something entirely the opposite.

Rocky had some surveillance to do, and Randall was gonna help.


	11. Chapter 11: Bear Hunt

Chapter 11: Bear Hunt

Rocky pulled up to Randall's house in the truck, and waited as he came off the front porch. "Hope you've got time, we're going for a ride."

"Where to? And...I dunno if we've met properly." The two shook hands and exchanged names, and Rocky continued. "Mordecai gave me some information...we're headed out on the road tonight to confirm it."

"Information about what?"

"The Cowpoke Slim hideout." He started to drive, a large, eager grin on his face. "It's gonna be a hoot, just you wait!" Randall looked over. "What exactly are we doing?" Rocky shrugged. "Well, he said a truck rolls in about an hour and a half from now, so we're gonna drive close...ish, but hide behind the woods."

"And you're telling me you know exactly how to get there?"

"Mordecai gave me some directions." Randall rolled his eyes. "I'm not so sure I wanna spend my day off doin' all this, seems like a lot of trouble to go to to see if a truck arrives at the right time."

"We have to get them right after the truck has left, that's when they're most vulnerable! At least...that's what Mordecai said."

"And where's he?"

"With his lover. You'll meet him at the meeting tomorrow."

"Mordecai's lover?"

"Mordecai _and_ his lover! In any case, we've got driving to do."

The weather was cold, and both men were wrapped up accordingly, but at the same time the drive east towards the woods of Eastern Missouri was beautiful, as they slipped the bonds of daylight and reached forward into the wrong side of the sunset. The penumbra closed in, and soon it was dark. They were nearby, in the woods. And Rocky turned off the engine, and the lights, and waited. He rubbed his hands together. "Phew...a little brisk out, ain't it?"

"Sure is...what time is it?"

"I think...8:30. Should be crossing by any minute." He leaned on the steering wheel. "So, what's your story?" He asked, looking over at Randall.

"How do you mean?"

"How'd you end up here? Always been in St. Louis?"

"Oh, always. My father was a successful riverboat owner...when that all dried up, he ended up managing the bottling plant in town." He said. "That's when I was born...youngest of 6."

"Really now? Why haven't I seen any others?"

"Most of 'em left, some to the east, some to the west...I stayed." He leaned back into the seat. "I guess I just like it here." He looked out. "I see lights." Rocky perked up. "Here we go…" He opened the door. "C'mon." He walked carefully, with Randall behind him. "What're we walking for?"

"To see if I'm right about them being vulnerable." He looked on. The truck had gone fully into the fence, and a few guards seemed to disappear behind them...it seemed like it would be easy to just slip in while they loaded up a truck. Not as many men in the front, so just swoop in with no lights and shoot anything that moves inside the liquor man's fortress. Rocky smirked. "It's the perfect cri-"

A twig snapped. It startled Rocky, and he yelped. "Agh!" Suddenly, the guards, like a flock of wild geese, looked over the fence. "Hey, I see two people! Get 'em!" The men opened fire, and Rocky had no choice but to fire back with his pistol. "RANDALL, TO THE TRUCK!" He shot a few times, tagging one in the shoulder, but...well, he was running. He had to keep moving.

A car chased after them, and since they were in a big, old, heavy truck and the car was...we'll say 'tuned' to go faster, it was difficult. "Randall, you ever shoot something before?"

"Can't say so!" Rocky was in his element, but this was as close to real criminality that Randall had ever been. He was cowering in his seat. "Do we have...this is the...YES! Wick left something in here, it's...oh, c'mon, Wick!" He reached for the space under his seat, swerving until Randall took the wheel. He produced, oddly...a 12 gauge shotgun. "Randall! We're gonna let 'em pull up alongside, just...shoot 'em when you get the cha-"

"WHO THE HELL LEFT A SHOTGUN UNDER THE DRIVER'S SEAT!?"

"Wick did, or...rather, I stole...just DO IT!"

The men pulled up alongside, just as Rocky planned...but Randall was still ducking under the window, now on the floor instead of the seat. He just rolled the window down and popped up for a second, screaming the whole way, and...shooting. Thank god it was loaded.

Randall watched as the car next to them swerved and wrapped itself around a tree. Randall heaved a sigh. "That was...horrifying."

"Well, at least we got information on their security detail?"

"Oh, sure, like they won't change it at all when Asa hears about this, huh?" The drive home was silent. Rocky dropped off Randall. "Hey, Randall?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for saving my life, and, uh...sorry about the evening." Randall shrugged. "It's alright...worse could have happened."

The next day, Asa was fuming. "Someone actually managed to KILL a few of Slim's boys! No one ever gets that far!" He was yelling at Mordecai and one of his more loyal followers, Wes. Mordecai sat down. "Mr. Sweet, I assure you I can get to the bottom of th-"

"Oh, no no no, Mordecai. If someone is good enough to kill them, it has to involve that Dom Drago fella." He popped some sort of chocolate into his mouth. "I don't wanna hurt him...fish might get to be a little more scary, but we're not hurting him. I can scare him and use him later..." Wes smirked. "I say we put...say, one of your most loyal, devoted men into helping improve the security...for the time being of course."

"Hmm...I suppose you're right...Mordecai?" Mordecai sighed. "I can't do this when I already have a few contracts...besides, wasn't Wes referring to himself? He enjoys talking highly of himself."

"Now wait a minute, I-"

"Boys, boys, easy! Wes, you're in charge...for now. But, Mordecai gets to look over your plan. Have it by the end of today. And have Mordecai sign off on it, he's...smart when it comes to this sort of thing."

"...of course, Mr. Sweet." Wes left the room. Mordecai stayed behind, looking around. "Mr. Sweet?" Asa looked at him after eating another piece of chocolate. "Hmm?"

"Do you really think Wes will change anything about the detail?"

"He's loyal but he's a tad lazy...he'll just throw some people in, most likely."

"It's what I would do."

"You'd have it all scheduled, mapped out, you'd even plan what meals they ate on Tuesdays...just make sure he at least puts a schedule on the posts, yeah?"

"...of course." Asa was making what was, in his mind, a good choice. Mordecai walked out after a nod, and walked back to his office. He picked up the phone.

"Operator? Dom Drago's household, please...Dom? I have good news and bad news about the guard activities at Slim's."


	12. Chapter 12: Second Thoughts

Chapter 12: Second Thoughts

Dominic had Mordecai, Randall, and Rocky around his table in his office. He sighed and looked around the room. "Mordecai here tells me they've upped security. Issat right?"

"Only because someone just so happened to be stalking them." Rocky looked around the room nervously, before breaking down, rather...unnecessarily. "Alright, I did it! It's my fault! I'm the one who did this, I betrayed you all! I'm a _Failure!" _As he dramatically slumped over the table, sobbing, Randall looked down at him. "He, uh...we went to see what their timetables were." Randall said. "Good intentions, honest, Dom."

"Hmm. Mordecai, what'd they change it to?"

"The man in charge of it said that trucks would be coming in an hour and 15 minutes later." He wrote down some notes. "That puts the point at 9:45."

"9:45. Alright...so, plan's simple. We just need transport, can we get that worked out?" Mordecai nodded. "My friend procured a large car, good enough for all of us."

"Perfect. We'll come in hot and fast during the transition, just clear the place out, and get slim that way, yes?"

"We'll need masks." Rocky, surprisingly, brought this up. "Otherwise they'll know daisy people helped you." Rocky smirked. "Shall I suggest...bandanas?"

"Just because I'm a Texan doesn't mean I wear a bandana, Rocky."

"You picked me up while wearing a bandana, if I recall." Randall said.

"And you just so happened to put this picture of yourself wearing one around your neck right on your desk." Dom crossed his arms. "Fine. Bandanas. And stetsons...do they sell those here?"

"Any hat will do, I assure you." Mordecai said. He looked around the table. "My concern is the absence of McMurray. Anyone seen him recently?"

Calvin was at his home, working on a few things. Mostly his novel...think of it as a sort of horror, letters and correspondence based book. He sighed as he heard a knock on his door. "Calvin. Phone fer you." He stood up and walked to the door, walking into the main room and grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"McMurray, you still in?" He knew who it was as soon as he heard the voice. He sighed. "Can...we meet at the Daisy?" He asked, hushedly. "I'd rather not talk about this over the phone, but...it's private. I don't want the others to know about it."

"...fine. See you in an hour."

The phone clicked, and Dom shook his head. "Mordecai, you'd better not be yanking my chain with the Cal kid."

"Oooh, that's a good cowboy name for him! How about the Irish kid, or the Shamrock Kid, or the-"

"How about we name you the 'shut up or my boot'll be so far up yer ass they'll need a dentist to get it out' kid?" Rocky stopped talking.

"Dominic, I assure you, he's just having second thoughts because of his job and all. You should let me go and talk to h-"

"Last time you talked to him you used extorsion." Mordecai rolled his eyes. "It was the only way to get him to say yes, Dominic, he'll be _valuable _to us." Dom nodded. "Still...I think I should take care of this."

"Are...we sure we can do this?" Randall chimed in, having been mostly quiet for a while. "There's us, and only some of us have guns, and there's one man who's having second thoughts." Randall shook his head. "Are we really, genuinely thinking we can do this?" Dom stopped. He thought. "...well, if we can get Cal on board, I think we can swing it."

"Asa sweet's a big man. Even if we get away with this, even if he doesn't know it's us at first...are we really gonna last that long? He doesn't know us, but you, Dom? You'd need an alibi." Dom furrowed a brow. He looked down. "I...can figure something out."

Randall, Rocky, and Mordecai all left through the backyard, so as to not be seen by any prying eyes. Dom left out the back, as well, and headed to the daisy, getting in easily by walking in with a larger group. He looked around for Cal, and found him, talking with some girl. He walked over. "Mister McMurray, I hope I'm not interu-"

"You're Dom Drago?" The girl asked. Dom furrowed his brow. "I...am, yes. Why do you as-"

"Listen, buster!" She looked into his eyes with a furious glare, speaking through gritted teeth. "That Calvin is the sweetest thing on earth, his heart's as big as the whole outdoors! And if he comes back to me with so much as a hair out of place, you're DEAD!" Dom was...surprised. "You...you must be Ivy?"

"I am." She said. "You PROMISE me he's not gonna get shot, he gets shot way too much for my taste!"

"I can't really make much prom…." He chose his words carefully before finishing. "Look, I'll try my best, but frankly there's no guarantees...but this is supposed to be a smooth operation. In and out."

"It'd better be, Dom." She looked over at Calvin. "Cal, he's here to see you. Want anything from the bar?" Calvin just looked at her with his wide, big eyes. "No, thanks."

"Alright, sweet heart." She kissed him and walked off into the crowd. Dom sighed. "Boy, you weren't at the meeti-"

"I'm not sure I can do this...I can handle being chased by a bunch of Asa's thugs, but this is a different type of thing entirely." He said. Dom shook his head. "Look...Calvin, everyone's having reservations about this."

"Then why's it still on?" He asked. He sat down in a stray chair and shook his head. "I...dunno if I can do this. I just...what if I get hurt? What if I die?"

"Well, then I'll probably get killed to and I can apologize on the way to St. Peter's?"

"You and I both know that's not where we're going." He looked scared. He looked up at Dom and heaved out air. "I just...don't know about all this."

"Listen, Calvin." He patted Cal's shoulder. "You'll be just fine. I promise you...plan's pretty simple, almost foolproof." He nodded. "What is it?"

"We show up when they're loading up the truck...but we have a small window, Mordecai says. So we just need to thread the needle, shoot and surprise 'em, and then Slim'll be easy."

"...fine. I'll do it." He said. "We're discussing the rest of it soon, aye?"

"Sure. Now go have fun or...whatever it is you do here." He got out, looking around the place. He walked through the door of his house and sat in bed with Lorelei. "Dearie…" He kissed her cheek, and neck, putting an arm around her side.

"Mmm...you want something from me huh?"

"Well, at first it was just wanting some contact, but since you mentioned it…" Lorelei laughed. "Go ahead, shoot."

"We've narrowed in a plan, but...we'll need an alibi." Lorelei furrowed a brow. "...are they east of us? I heard you mention that the other night." he nodded. Lorelei snapped her fingers. "I have a sister in Illinois who'd love to see the kids...you can drive from there, right?" Dominic nodded.

"Of course I can." He said. Lorelei kissed his cheek. "So...we got that out of the way." Dom nestled into her. "Good. Now we can get to the first thing I brought up?"

"Contact?"

"Maybe." He winked.

"Oh...c'mere!"


	13. Chapter 13: Preparation

Chapter 13: Preparation

The plan that Dom Drago laid out was simple.

It would start with them meeting at Viktor Vasko's garage, and driving to a town in Illinois. They would leave in the morning. Dominic would leave with his wife and go to that same town later in the day. He knew he was being followed, but frankly, he was just going on a trip to see his sister-in-law, no trouble there. He would sneak out, and meet up with the rest of the posse. And then, they would strike.

That would be in a few days. For now, they got supplies.

Dominic left through his back yard, and headed to the Daisy to pick up Calvin. They were going to go buy some ammunition. Dom had ulterior motives, though...he'd never seen this evil part of Calvin that Mordecai talked up the day they'd met. He wanted to get to know this kid more. He walked in, and saw Mitzi. He took his hat off. "Mornin', ma'am."

"Well, mister Drago...any more information on my husband?"

"I'm afraid not...I've been a tad preoccupied. I do apologize ma'am." He sat on a stool at the counter. "I've been thinking about something, though, to do with th-"

"Mister Drago?" A quiet, Irish voice poked up from a booth. Dominic looked over. "Ahh, Calvin. You ready for today?"

"Where are you boys headed?" Mitzi asked.

"Getting ready for strike night." Dom said. Mitzi nodded. "Ooooh, I see...got a big night ahead of you, using my best hitman?" _best hitman?_

"I...meant to tell you, I-" Mitzi winked. "He told me."

"I didn't want a conflict." Calvin added.

...right. Dom just nodded. He stood. "I'll buy something from here in a while, but this is fairly important...you don't mind the loitering, ma'am?"

"Don't mind at all...do find some time to work on that case, would you?"

"Yes, ma'am." He walked to Calvin. "C'mon, son, let's get going." Calvin stood up and put on his flat cap, straightening it, pulling on a tweed greatcoat to cope with the chilly weather. It was going to be this cold the rest of the month, apparently. He looked up ad Dom. "So, where to first? Ammo?"

"I was thinking about maybe getting masks first...seems a bit less suspicious to be walking around with those, 'stead of walkin' around with bullets everywhere." They walked. Dom scratched his head, looking around. "Where would we find some, though?"

"Masks?"

"Yeah." Dom thought a moment. "I have a bandana, so does Randall, but...do you? Does Rocky?"

"I could borrow one from Ivy's friend." He mentioned. "She only really wears it in summer, and it's clearly not that out." He looked down. "Not sure if Mordecai and Rocky have them."

They walked into a general store, looking around the place for a moment. Calvin walked up to the counter, tentatively. "Pardon me, sir-" He'd dropped the accent, speaking a pretty convincing midwestern, although one could tell by his stiff tail he was nervous.

"What can I get you, son?" The old man behind the counter took his hands from the pocket of his apron and pushed up his glasses. Calvin thought. "Do...you have bandanas or something similar, by any chance?"

"Bandanas? Sure, but...I dunno why you'd need 'em this time of year."

"Well, we...just lost the other ones in a fire." The old man nodded and took some from behind the counter. "Fire, huh? Sorry to hear about that. How many do you need?"

"4." Calvin said. "Could I also have that zero bar right there?" He pointed to it before he put it on the counter. The man rung him up and smiled. "It'll bring you to a dollar and 27 cents." Calvin fished around for the money and managed to get it out exactly. "You two gentlemen have a nice day."

As they walked out, Dom looked down. "I have several questions."

"Already?"

"What's with dropping the accent, and how on earth did you know he would have those? And why didn't he flinch at 4, and how does a _number one hitman _barely have 2 dollars on him?"

"Oh, that's Lawson. He's got everything on earth, but he's not kind on Irish folks, so it's best to use the fake accent 'round him." Calvin tucked the bandanas away...at least he wouldn't have to borrow one. Dom shook his head and sighed. "And the low cash?"

"I...don't carry much on me." Dom looked confused. "If you're a top end hitter why don't you carry more on y-"

"PAL, E-...enough about th' job, aye?" He startled Dom a little, and the big texan just...went with it. "Sure. Enough about the job."

Calvin and Dom walked into a gun shop. "Who's paying?"

"Got a blank check from Mordecai." Dominic said. He walked around for a moment, having never been to this particular one before. It was mostly hardwood, like some sort of cabin, with guns, ammo, and other such regalia on display. He looked over and whispered. "What are we bringing?"

"Thompson, your revolvers, Mordecai has a .45. Does Randall have anything?"

"He's got a .38...and we need t'feed that shotgun, too."

Dom got what the group would need. A few boxes of the stuff, actually. It was quite a bit...how much did he think they were gonna need? Where would it all fit? Dom didn't care. It wasn't him paying, after all, and whatever was left over he could probably just...keep. He walked to the counter with the things. "All this, please."

"Goodness, that's a lot…that's $24.07! What are you lot up to?"

"Private Investigators, sir, I assure you we're gonna be very responsible."

"Uh-huh...can I get a name?" Dom nodded. "Zeb Wright."

"Okay, mister Wright." he started to ring things up. "Can I ask where you got nearly 25 dollars to spend on ammunition?"

"Just finished a case up, sir." That's a lie, but Mordecai'd set the budget at 30 dollars, so he didn't really...care. The man eyed them oddly, but went with it. "Well...alright, then." He said. He took the check, and handed everything over.

As they walked out, everything in large bags so as to be at least a little discrete, Dominic looked over. "Calvin." He made sure the street they were on wasn't crowded, sneaking into an alley. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

Calvin looked up at the man as he walked. "Hmm?"

"...you aren't _really_ a hitman, are you?"

"Well, I'm more of an escort for goods." he said. "I...do well in those situations, though."

"Are you sure? Last parts of you I've seen seem skiddish." Calvin just...sorta stared at him. He didn't really know how to respond. "Well...you'll see it on strike night." He said. "Promise." Calvin brought the ammunition back into the daisy, and Dominic sat at the counter while he waited for Calvin to store it all. He spied the girl from the other night, Ivy. He removed his hat. "Ma'am." She looked over. "Drago?" She walked over to him, leaning over on the counter.

"What brings you here?"

"Running an errand with your friend Cal. What brings _you _here?"

"I work here, why else would I be behind the counter?" She asked, raising her brow. She stood back a little. "Hey, sorry about snapping at you the other night. Cal's just got a lot on his mind right now, I dunno how another job's gonna treat him." She slouched, holding one arm with the other, her eyes looking up but her face looking down.

"Well, I'll do my best to make sure he gets back safe." He said. He looked around and sighed. "Hmm...take a look at this place. It's gotten better since I left the force, hasn't it?" Ivy nodded proudly. "We managed to get business back after getting the only supplier not employed by the Marigold!" Dom furrowed his brow. "Marigold gives y'all trouble still?" He rubbed his eyes. "Like they got some reason to be afraid?"

"Oh, that Asa Sweet's just a paranoid old coot, he's nuts!" She started to clean a glass...the ones up here, they just used for soft drinks. "At least, so says Mitzi." Dom saw Calvin walk up from the basement. "Hmm. Well, I figure I'll be leaving, I have to meet with someone soon. Tell Calvin that we're still doing the usual." Ivy rolled her eyes. "It's not like I _don't _know what that means...can I come?"

"We only got six seats."

"Darn!"


	14. Chapter 14: Strike Night

Chapter 14: Strike Night

At 10:00 AM, a car left from Viktor's garage, carrying 5 men. Viktor, Mordecai, Randall, Rocky, and Calvin. With them was enough ammunition for the impending raid, and all the appropriate weaponry for it. They were headed to a small town in Illinois. Viktor drove.

"Calvin?"

"Hmm?" Calvin looked over to Rocky.

"If you do a crazy dance tonight, be careful where you're aiming, there's a lot of us."

"Alright." Randall looked over at the two men. "Crazy dance?" Rocky nodded and smiled. "You'll see...it's a surprise!"

"Surprise! We're going to see aunt Millie!" Lorelei cheered as she spoke to the kids early in the morning. "We're leaving later today!"

"Yay!" Lyla smiled brightly, although Elias was still just barely awake and not really able to process the news. Lyla loved going to Aunt Millie's, if only because there was a big lake near them, and they got to swim, and fish, and it was beautiful...she wasn't so sure about swimming, though. Not in this weather. But even the views were enough for her to enjoy it. Elias liked, mostly, because it meant fire pits and playing in the woods.

"Now, you all pack your things and get ready, we'll be heading out around 2!" The kids scurried upstairs. Dominic smiled and kissed Lorelei. "Thank you so much for doing this…"

"Oh, it's not an issue. Millie loves those kids...and her husband can't cook like you." She winked. "Will 2 o'clock work? I know you've got...work to do when we get there. Have you got an excuse?"

"I'll be meeting with a friend of mine who lives in town there. For story purposes, his name's Alan." Alan didn't really...exist. But a man who was willing to call himself that for some cash? He existed, and lived close by. Dom held Lorelei. "I love lookin' at you in this light." He said. Lorelei looked down and purred, nestling into his chest. "I hope it isn't the last time."

"It isn't. Promise."

It was 2 o'clock. While Dom and Lorelei loaded up in the car, Fish looked on. He followed covertly. He sighed as he drove along. He looked as they turned onto a main road, and...they were heading in the direction of Slim's. Why would the whole family be out on this? Clearly trying to throw him off...he followed. They passed all the exits they'd need to take. 3 day weekend, maybe the kids were skipping a day of school and going to see someone? He rolled his eyes. _I drove all this way for this?_

Around 4, they got there. As Dom and Lorelei unloaded the kids, 'Alan' was hosting the rest of the posse. "So, all this for one hit?" 'Alan', whose real name was Malcolm, was a frail older man, who would be meeting Dominic at his place to talk about a case...in case anyone asked.

"It's a large place." Mordecai said. "We're going after a large liquor supplier who killed his father." Malcolm sat down. "Well, if you boys need anything, just let me know."

"You haf guns?" Viktor asked.

"...well, coffee." Malcolm responded. Calvin raised his hand. "Milk?"

"I have that, yes...anything else?"

It was 5 PM. Millie and her husband sat at the table, talking to Lorelei and Dom. "So, back to detective work, Dom?" Millie asked. "What's that like? Any better than the old work?"

"Much better...work can creep in some times, but it isn't something I'm so morally torn up about." Her husband, Michael, kept eating. "And the kids like you being around more?"

"Oh, certainly." Lorelei responded, putting her hand on Dom's. "He's really good with them...he's a great father, he just needs to be with them to actually be one." Dom looked over. "How's real estate?"

"Splendid. Managed to get this place, and things are looking good all around...just got a little boat for the lake. Might go fishing?"

Dom laughed. "Elias'll love that." He said. "Lyla might...she's more interested in climbing those trees, though." He said. "Got a boat fer those?"

He shook his head. "Definitely not." Dinner went on, and as things were settling in, Dom sat up. He shook his head. "Well, I'm stuffed, but I have to meet someone soon." Millie furrowed a brow. "On a friday?"

"He's a contact on a case, it's urgent…"

"Ahh, I see. You have ulterior motives coming up here, don't you?" Dom shrugged. "Well...it's closer to drive from here than from St. Louis. And I figure it'd be nicer for me to come to him." Millie smirked. "Well...pretty clever of me, huh? Guess I should be the detective." Dom smiled. "I guess...I'll be back in the morning most likely."

Dom walked out the front door, and into his car, driving to Malcolm's. Malcolm opened the door. "Everything good?" Dom handed over 50 dollars. "Sure is...Alan."

The gang got suited up. Thick suits adorned Randall, Rocky, Mordecai, and Dom. Viktor wore regular work clothes, the cold not bothering him much, and Calvin wore his great coat over the cardigan Ivy'd gotten him. They all covered their mouths, and pulled their hats over them. The drive was silent, save for the clicking of guns and ruffling of coats as they moved about. "Turn left." Rocky said, as Viktor drove. "Long vay left, ja?"

"Beats me, we'll get there when we get there." Some more time passed, and Rocky saw something familiar. "We're close...get ready." Most of them were. Rocky and Calvin were on opposite sides of the car, so as to lean out of the windows. Viktor sat next to Dom, who was also hoping to get a pot shot or two in...the lights were on at the compound. It wasn't bright, but it was clear someone was there...they saw tail lights turn in.

Wes stretched and got out of the car, huffing. "Alright, boys, let's get things unloaded, I wanna get...back...soon." He looked over as guards seemed to move about, ushering things inside. "Run! RUN!" A few guards shot. What the hell was going on? Wes soon found out.

Through the front gate crashed a car, with bullets pouring from it, hitting guards hard and fast. One man shot back and got something inside the car, but by the grace of god it missed everyone in it. That guard was pinned to the wall by gunfire. Wes scurried inside, finding Slim. "Slim! We have to get you out of-" Wes ducked under a window. Slim hid behind a couch. "Easy, boy! They're here for me, I can tell…" Wes looked up. The immediate shooting had stopped, as the front guards had surrendered...only maybe 3 of them were left.

He saw 4 men exit the vehicle...one seemed to slump and stay inside, still moving, but...hit. The one who got hit was big, and walked out with some sort of bandage on his arm. Wes rushed out with a gun. "Hey! What the HELL IS ALL TH-" his head was shoved by the butt of a thompson, and he was out cold. The three men who surrendered were rounded up and told to face the other direction. And one man spoke from the attacking party. His voice was gruff, Texan, and loud.

"Bring out Slim."

Slim walked out, wearing his hat, a large jacket, and work boots. He had his pistols with him. "You lookin' fer me, son?" He asked. "That's what all this trouble's for?" The man in the center of the yard nodded. "You killed my father, Cowpoke Slim."

"Really? And which one was that?" Slim smirked evilly. "I done that to a lot of folks...most of em's buried out back." His hands hovered over his pistols.

"This'n's gonna put you back there, Slim." He said. "G'on. Why not clear leather?" He asked. Slim and Dom stared each other down...the seconds seemed to go by like hours, slowly dripping away.

BANG!

One of the prisoners was shot dead by Slim. The others looked over and shivered with fear. Slim laughed. "Hah! You flinched quite a bit there, boy...can't even tell where I'm gonna put a bullet, huh?"

"I can tell plenty." His palms stayed where they were. "You wanna make a move?" Slim asked. "After you, fine sir."

There was more silence. Life flitted before Dom's eyes. Not really before his eyes, as much as the back of his mind. He stayed focused. He thought he saw something...

BANG!

Slim landed on the ground, clutching his leg. Dom went over, pulling off his mask. He shot him in the head. He walked to the car and looked around. "You gonna be alright?" Viktor nodded Silently. "Hey," he motioned towards Calvin, "Put those prisoners out, yeah?" Calvin butted them both in the back of their heads...it wouldn't kill them, but they might not remember what their names were. They pulled away, and Mordecai drove them back. "...we did it." Rocky cheered. "Woohoo! I feel so alive! Let's do it again! C'mon!"

"Rocky, please…" Calvin nudged him. Mordecai looked to Viktor. "Don't die on me, alright?" Viktor shook his head. "Ja. I'll be fine. Just graze. Flesh wound."

Cal looked over at Randall. "You alright?" Randall had vomited after the whole event, having never killed before...he'd been chugging water since he got in the car. "I...I'll be fine." He shivered. "I think."

The drive was just as silent. Dom felt...complete and empty at the same time. He got out of the car at Malcolm's house and shook everyone's hand. "Payment comes by the end of the week. Promise." He patted Mordecai's shoulder and hugged him. "Thank you...you've been helpful." Mordecai patted his back. "Any time...I can cover up any trail you left, as well."

Dom hoped so, for his family's sake.

The next week, Asa called Mordecai into his office. He looked annoyed. "Mordecai...I'm at a loss." He said. He sat down. "Sit, please." He motioned towards his chair. He popped a nut zipper in his mouth and looked at his messy desk. "The guy left for Illinois, Fish saw him do it...it couldn't have been him. Who else could've done it?" Asa angrily slapped the back of his hand on the desk. "It makes no sense! He was in Illinois! _Everyone _corroborates this!"

"I think it was another Texan. We've had a rat for a while, maybe he's starting to sell?" The rat problem was a story for a different time, but...it was still present. "Serafine's still working that one, isn't she?" Asa asked. Mordecai nodded. "She most certainly is, and very hard."

"I just...can't believe it. I mean, sure, I guess I'm a little glad he's gone, but it's amazing that Drago didn't do it." He said. "Unless…" Mordecai flinched. Asa shook his head. "No, no, that's ridiculous. Where does he even get a posse like that?"

"Beg pardon?"

"He had a few friends, the guy who did it. As soon as Dom became a revenuer, I either scared his 'old detective buddies' out of town or bought them." He said. "And yet here comes THIS guy, and the only paper we got is some sort of Zeb Wright." Asa laughed. "Zeb Wright? What kind of a name is that?"

"It is a strange name." He looked at his watch. "If you'll excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere." He tipped his head and walked back to his office, picking up the phone and calling dom, saying a coded message. "I wanted to get back to you and inform you that Cleveland plays the Cardinals for the opener this year." He hung up.

Dom smiled and walked downstairs, finding Lorelei at the desk. "Good news…" Lorelei looked up, with relieved eyes and a heavy sigh. "Please tell me that you got away with it."

"Looks like it." Lorelei hugged him tightly and smiled brightly, kissing him all over. "We're safe!" Her strong grip was matched by his, and he twirled her around the room...thank goodness the kids were at school. Lorelei pulled away and sat on the sofa. "You're paying Mordecai extra, right?"

"Definitely, he bailed us out big time." He said. "Lorelei?" He sat next to her.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. So very much." He kissed her tenderly and held her cheek with his forefinger and thumb. She pulled out of the kiss.

"I love you, too, Dominic."


End file.
